A Room to Talk
by Neassa Cassiopea
Summary: One afternoon, Maxon takes America to a special room on the 3rd floor. Maxerica. Oneshot. All rights go to Kiera Cass!


**Hi! So I wrote this as a prompt that was given to my on anon. I hope you all like it! Please don't be afraid to give me constructive critiques, I really hope I get the characters right and Im all for new ideas! **

* * *

"Maxon," America breathed, "What are we doing here?" running her fingers over the wood, she turned to face him.

"This was supposed to be my siblings room." He whispered, "Or so I think, I never asked."

She felt a pang in his chest, the loneliness ebbing through his voice. Slowly, she walked over to him and put her hand into his, giving it a small squeeze to show her support.

He took a shuddering breath before continuing. "I brought you here, because I want to talk to you. Not as a selection candidate, not as Lady America and Prince Maxon, but as friends. Can you do that for me?"

_'Id do almost anything for you'_ is what she didn't say, "Of course" is what she did.

Slowly they sunk to the floor as Maxon began to speak, "I remember, running around here as a little kid. It was different then, there was stuff in here, a cradle. Little toys. I kinda just assumed that I was gonna have another sibling. I was around 5 probably, I was so excited." He gave a sad laugh, and America looked around the empty room. The soft yellow of the walls gave of the aroma of a nursery, and she felt a twinge of pain in her heart.

"Then one day," he continued somber again, "It all stopped. My mom," he swallowed, "was in bed all the time. My dad he-he started getting angry all the time. And this room," he stopped and looked around, remembering "I went back, and everything was empty. Just _gone."_

_"_I didn't know what happened, at the time. But then I got older, and well I figured it out. Anyway, sometimes, when I feel particularly sad or upset, I come here, and I just talk." America looked up from their joined hands to look at his face. There was a small grin as he looked up.

"I know its strange, but it always helps. If I don't know what to do, maybe it's one of my older siblings helping me. If I need a cheering up, maybe a younger sibling will comfort me, from heaven, or wherever spirits are." He turned back toward America, to see her wearing the same small smile.

"Lately," he continued, "Ive been wondering if I had any younger siblings. If they would have liked you." He twiddled her thumb, and gave a full grin. "I think they would."

"So..." he said pulling them both back up to stand, "If I know America, I know she's probably wondering why I brought her here." She laughed, because he was exactly right.

"Well," he said swallowing again. "I came to ask you something."

He bent down on one knee and took her hand, while America brought her other hand, covering her mouth with a gasp.

"This whole competition started, I was so worried no one would ever love me. I mean what if there was someone in a providence that didn't get picked because they weren't good enough? Didn't have the credentials?" He looked down for a moment, to steady is breath, "But I knew, that I must pick, and I wanted to pick someone that I love. That we would be there for each other. She would be what my mother was to my father: a source of comfort, the calm that grounded him. And I could be her guide, her protector. And I hope I can be those things for you." He turned away for a moment, to reach for something in this pocket. However, he was shaking, and couldn't quite get a good grip. He fumbled with it, and America giggled as he almost dropped it.

It reminded him that this was America, and there was nothing to worry about.

He continued for the last part of his speech, "I brought you here because I hope we will never have this room. That there will always be happiness surrounding us, even in times of sorrow. Theres no denying there will be. I will pressure you, and you will fight with me. We'll bicker and we'll scream, but we will also love and do great things. So, America Singer, will you marry me?"

He held his breath while America took a steadying one. She gave the biggest smile before answering, "I guess Im going to have to get used to wearing tiaras." They both laughed before he jumped and gave her the most passionate kiss and swung her around.

"I love you," she whispered, her nose touching his.

"Hmm, I guess I love you too."

* * *

**If you liked this story, please check out my other one-shots called Castle Closets. Also, Im starting a little mermaid crossover soon, and Im hoping to have it up by this weekend, although Im a little swamped on homework haha. Thank you for reading! **


End file.
